


There’s Supposed to be a Cheat Code to your Heart!

by Ribbon_nyao



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amami as an interactive NPC bartender, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, MMORPGs, Ouma as a Mechina, Saihara as Dark Mara, Slow Burn, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbon_nyao/pseuds/Ribbon_nyao
Summary: Queen, the top ranking Mechina player tries to befriend a Dark Mara solo-player, SaiShuu(who is the number one ranking player in the world) and try to get him to open up his heart to her. SaiShuu is a bit reluctant with Queen’s status as the beloved and friendly member of the community, but he slowly brings down his walls to also get to know Queen’s true identity.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	There’s Supposed to be a Cheat Code to your Heart!

**Author's Note:**

> Kokichi’s character in the game is Queen, which is a she, so I’ll be using she/her pronouns when in-game.

[Welcome back to Arcadia, Queen. You have 12 unread messages.]

Queen has logged into the server, her guild members are there as usual to greet their beloved leader, their Queen. DICE has been the top guild of this server for the past month, just after ‘Queen’ had known about this game. She thrived through the rankings and quickly became one of the top players in Arcadia. She’s well known for her talkative personality and it didn’t take long for her to be one of the community’s most loved and respected player. 

She has form parties with low level players to help them get through the dungeons with ease. Slowly, with her frequents, she made a guild. There is only one member space yet ... and she hasn’t really figured out who should be their last and final member. She does have one person in mind though ...

She shook her head. She’s been rejected so many times by that person, no matter how kind and desperate she made herself to be in their messages, she still hasn’t got a respond. That person goes by the name of SaiShuu. The world’s top ranking player, the one that stood over Queen in the place of number one. She was always number two, no matter how much she formed parties, gathered rare items, gathered rare gears, formed the strongest guild, done all of the missions, thrive through events ... yet ... yet she is still number two, always one step below SaiShuu. 

She doesn’t know much about him, but she’s still frustrated at that fact that a solo-player— a SOLO-player!—has been able to defeat her and reject her. Gosh, that guy must be cheating! How is he not banned yet!? She groaned and payed her head on the counter. Today was work day, so not many players are in the bar today.

“I understand your situation, Queen, but couldn’t you just forget about him? Being in number 2 isn’t so bad, you know. You’re still loved by everyone in the game.” Queen looked up at Amami, the bartender, and sighed. “It’s still frustrating! I want to friend him, Amami-chann! If he’s in my guild then we can be number 1 together!” Queen tapped the counter with her fingers. “Why are you desperate to go after him, anyways? You’ve got nothing to lose, partying up with him.” Amami asked, and that got her thinking. Why WAS she desperate to party up with SaiShuu? Maybe it was her nature wanting to be friends with literally everyone in this game? Or maybe it’s because his name gives her a sense of familiarity? 

“That doesn’t matter, but I’ll take your word for it. I’m going to send him one final message, and after that I won’t bother him anymore!” She decided by herself, and quickly opened the message menu for her last and final message.

——

[Welcome to Arcadia, SaiShuu. You have 1 new message.]

Queen again. Just how desperate was she? SaiShuu was beginning to feel a little annoyed, considering his usual passive nature. Alright, let’s just see what she says. He clicked the message menu and out come the bundle of Queen’s past messages, her newest one is at the very top. He clicked on it.

... Huh. That’s weird. Queen’s messages would usually be a mile long, but this one was short and subtle. Her ‘final message’, just as she stated in the text. In this one, her way of writing seemed more mature, asking him properly in regard of teaming up with her and forming a party to go and take on the newest event dungeon. SaiShuu was shocked, to say the least. He feels as if Queen wasn’t after his place as number one, but rather that she was genuinely interested in him and wanted to form a party for fun. This whole time he thought otherwise because of how childish and immature her sentences sounded, typos and emojis scattered all throughout her text. Honestly, he’s just playing this game for fun, and if Queen is also doing the same, then ...

——

“Ugh. Read again. No response.” Queen once again slumped her body onto the counter, actually feeling sad that she got the silent treatment again. No, she truly felt the most devastated on this one. Amami slide her some tea that would restore her MP. “Cheer up. He’s just not meant for you.” He said, and she knows that for a fact, yet she ... she still felt like she lost something. Was it something important? Not really. Was it something she knew of? Not really. It was still a mystery on why she’s so desperate to party up with a guy that is doomed to stay a solo-player. “I’m going to log out for now, Amami-chan.” she stood up from the bar seat and opened the menu.

[You have 1 new messages.] 

Eh? Queen looked closely at who the sender is. Sai ... Shuu ... Sai ... SaiShuu?! Is she reading this correctly? SaiShuu sent her a message?! No, wait, wait. She shouldn’t get too excited. Maybe he just want to clearly reject her, saying that he will never ever be her friend. That thought made the smile on her face slowly fade as she opened the message.

“Alright then. Let’s party up.”

It was short, but that those two sentences made the spark in her eyes return, and her face glowed up. She quickly gave Amami a wide smile. With no context, Amami understood instantly, and gave a thumbs up. She nodded and quickly sent a reply, not wanting to leave him hanging for too long that he’d change his mind.

She asked him to wait for her in front of the event dungeon. Certainly, she would like the both of them to get the limited rare item together, since it’s distributed to all of the party members once they’ve cleared the last boss in the tower. It’s in the Celestial Realm, so she expects that the enemies would use long range magic and archery, which is to a disadvantage to her since she’s a melee fighter, a mechina. Maybe SaiShuu would have a strategy up his sleeve.

“Uhh ... Queen, right?” 

She heard someone speak behind her so she turned around, meeting face to face with the champion himself. “S-sorry, I’m not used to this ... um ... hi ...” 

She blinked for a while, studying the features of SaiShuu’s character. At first glance, she would think he’s any normal mage but ... the staff he’s holding ... he’s a Dark Mara?! That’s like the hardest class to master! No wonder he’s number one! She cleared her throat. “Hello, SaiShuu! I’m glad you’ve decided to party with me!” she grinned up to him, and the other seemed to stammer.

Hmm ... SaiShuu seemed pretty shy. She really didn’t expect that at all. Since he’s the number one player, she would think that he’d be a little cocky.

“Um ... how does this work?” SaiShuu opened the menu and stared at it. “Oh, before you party with me, you need to friend me first! Here, I’ll send a friend request. Make sure you accept it~” she opened her menu and sent a quick friend request to him, to which he hesitantly accepted. “Great! Now we’re the best of buddies!”

“You’re my first friend.” He mumbled and Queen managed to catch that. “Hehe, isn’t that nice? I’m honoured to be your first friend, Herr SaiShuu!” She quietly giggled. 

He stammered at the added nickname, and nodded. “Uh-huh. Well, let’s get started then?” he offered a smile. She did the same and added him into her party.

“Alright! Let’s blast through this dungeon! With the first and second ranking player, we’re sure that this one is going to be a breeze~”

“It ... actually is.”

“Say what?” Queen looked at him.

“I’ve beaten it about 23 times. Though I don’t have your class’s equipment since I’m a Dark Mage. They only gave me equipment for Dark Mages only ... so ...” he fiddled with his staff.

Queen’s jaw hung open. “T-this is my first time ... going to this dungeon and you’ve ... beaten it 23 times ...?” she repeated, and SaiShuu nodded. “S-sorry to disappoint you, but I’ll be here if you need some help ... I already know the enemies’ fighting style and could give you some advice.” 

Well, he wasn’t wrong when he said she’s disappointed. But she was certainly taken aback. For so long she thought this guy was some high class hacker, cheating his way through the rankings, but this guy is actually the real deal! She collected herself and smiled up at him.

“Then I’ll be in your care then. Be sure to protect me!” She winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Ribbon here! So~ this is my first time writing for SaiOuma. I hope you all like it, but I may not have the best vocabulary, but I’m writing this for fun and for my self improvement as a writer! I also do SaiOuma art on my Instagram, @ribbon_nyao, so check it out if you’re interested! ^^


End file.
